


Quebrar

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucius, James tiene bastantes cosas que decirle...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Quebrar

**Quebrar**

James revisó las distintas ollas por milésima vez, controlando que todo estuviera perfecto. Era la primera vez que invitaban a alguien a cenar al departamento y habían cometido la locura de invitar juntos a los amigos de ambos . Solo esperaban que no acabara en una carnicería.

Con la cabeza aún en funestos pensamientos, sacó de la heladera el pastel cubierto de chocolate y crema, junto al tazón de frutillas, que luego de filetear acomodó artísticamente sobre el postre. Sumamente concentrado, comenzó a formar figuras con los trozos de fruta, y llevó nuevamente la mano al tazón. Vacío. Sonrió de lado, contemplando su obra a medio realizar. Todo iba según el plan.

“Tomito, se acabaron las frutillas ¿podrías ir por más?”- pidió asomando la cabeza al comedor, donde el mayor ponía la mesa.

“¿Se acabaron las frutillas?”- repitió incrédulo- compré casi medio kilo- regañó- y prometiste no comértelas”

“Las comiste tu, no yo- le recordó el chico de ojos chocolate- y anoche no te oí negarte”- Tom tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando se acercó a abrazar a su novio y susurrar en su oído

“Y quien podría negarse a una buena ración de frutillas con crema?- le indicó comenzando ahora a besar su cuello- más aún en tan delicioso recipiente”- el hombre tomó con deseo los labios de su amante demostrándole todas sus intenciones de repetir lo de la noche anterior. James alejó su cuerpo con reticencia e intentado normalizar la respiración, anunció:

“Ve por las frutillas Tom, los demás llegarán en diez minutos, ya podremos continuar luego”- el ojiverde afirmó con resignación para colocarse una pesada capa y desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Como si hubiese estado coordinado, el timbre sonó, después de susurrar un ‘justo a tiempo’ James se apresuró a la puerta con expresión impasible.

“Malfoy”- saludó con frialdad, invitando a pasar al rubio que lo miraba con seriedad

“¿Qué quieres Potter?”- espetó con tono siseante- “¿me vas a decir por qué me pediste que viniera antes?”- James lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, ubicándose enfrentados.

“Muy bien Malfoy, vamos a dejar algunas cosas en claro. No te agrado y no me agradas, pero para desgracia de ambos vas a casarte con mi mejor amiga, y yo vivo con tu amigo, así que debemos aguantarnos. Yo no voy a interferir en tu relación con Lily, Merlín vaya a saber que estaba pensando cuando se enamoró de ti, pero ten en cuenta una cosa. Ella derrama una lágrima por tu causa, y voy a quebrarte todos y cada uno de tus huesos, hasta que no midan más que las grageas Bertie Boot ¿Claro?”- en ese instante una figura apareció en la sala con expresión sorprendida.

James se acercó, y dándole un rápido beso en los labios lo liberó de su carga para perderse en la cocina

“Lucius, llegas temprano”- saludó Tom acercándose a su amigo. El rubio parpadeó, aún lívido, intentando articular un saludo, mientras se preguntaba cuanto podría estar afectando a James Potter la convivencia con el antiguo Señor Oscuro.


End file.
